Pictures and A Promise
by Captain Branch
Summary: Branch's taking a look at a bunch of old pictures. What did he find?


**_English is not my first language i just literally learned about it around 2 years ago so...get ready for a bunch of grammar errors. _**

_~To love somebody isn't just a strong feeling. It is a decision, a judgement and a **P R O M I S E**~_

Sitting on his work desk, Branch stared at his and Poppy's album scrapbook. The first pages showed some pictures taken in their first adventure together years ago. He smiled brushing his thumb on the pictures. One of them showing Poppy holding a mandolin and himself still grey before the next picture showing the pink troll's frown and the mandolin is no where to be seen with Branch already sleeping.

Branch chuckled on the memory where he threw her mandolin, they were so young, innocent yet he's been loving her long before that.

Next page showing some pictures of him and his true colors with Poppy happily hugging him in front of some bergens, some of the pictures are also taken by Branch showing Poppy smiling, eating cupcakes, fixing her crown, talking to some trolls or bergens. Back in those days he was like a paparazzi taking random pictures of famous people and in this case, the Trolls latest queen, Poppy.

He was lovesick for sure.

Branch flipped through the pages, more adventurous stuff to come or just some heartwarming memories from their youth life.

In one of the page Branch look at a picture of them, sitting together under a palm tree, he was wearing a white shirt and holding a ukulele. They were stranded in an island he remembered. And one picture of him and Poppy in their first hairball dance night. Ah nice memories he thought.

He remembered when he was singing in front of the whole village hanging on a string before the queen stopped him and his song becoming a new Trolls anthem. Yeah that song's not that fit for an anthem after all.

The next picture showing himself and his sons sleeping under a tree. Yeah Branch still hate birds to their guts but not those three, they're too precious to him. Poppy took that picture after a very long titing day for Branch because he just taught the chicks how to fly! Phew! It was really risky remembering they were just some chicks and Branch has no experience on flying with wings.

The next few pages are about his first snow day with Poppy he took a lot of pictures of him and Gary in that bunker and some of the pictures are taken after it ended. Branch took a selfie of him and Poppy smiling as they got what they wanted for the once a year snow day.

Another page opened showing him in a bunch of clothing as he become the fashionista twin's model, Poppy sure took a lot of pictures. He flip through pages and pages into one page showing him and Poppy wearing hoodies. That day Branch just come to Poppy's latest rap battle with Guy! OoF, she was a tough one! Branch remembered gulping through the whole battle, who knows Poppy could be that savage complementing people! As Guy and several other trolls run away from the battle because it's "too beautiful".

Branch flipped again, showing some pictures of him and Poppy hugging, he was sleeping and Poppy was pretending too even though everyone can see it clearly that she was the one who's holding the camera. As he look at the picture he remembered it was taken in the night he was trying to prove that there's no such thing as a Marshtato fairy! WeLp Poppy didn't fall asleep as fast as he got.

Another pages explored he flipped through them before one picture slipped off and fall. Branch ducked under the table and grab the picture. He see the picture and flipped through the scrapbook to put the picture back. When he see through one of the page he froze. That page was dedicated for their first date. First picture showing Branch and Poppy eating ice cream, second picture showing Poppy's nose that got some ice cream, and the third picture showing Poppy laughing at Branch's face that got covered by his own ice cream.

Branch stared at the pictures for quite time before flipping through the pages again. After some time Branch decided to give it a little rest and went to his kitchen to make his favorite drink, coffee. When he was waiting for his water to boil, Branch stared at some pictures that's hanging on the wall each of them framed in different beautiful frames.

Branch grabbed one of them showing him and her in his first hug fest where they ride the big squeeze for over and over! Actually, he's not a big fan of it. He just wanted to spend time with Poppy. Pathetic you think? Well, if she's happy he's happy too i mean, happy wife happy life? OoPs I said that too soon.

Yes they got married!

That's the first page he open after back from his little break. The pictures of their wedding day. It showed Branch in a tux and Poppy in a pretty white gown changing with a soft blue color on the lower part. She looked A M A Z I N G !

For a moment there he cried a little before he wiped his tears away and continue looking at the album.

Page by page he flipped, and the next page was about him and Poppy moving into a new pod! Poppy took a selfie with glitter faced Branch in front of the new pod. He remembered Poppy told him to decorate it a little bit with glitter but instead he covered the whole pod. So he had to clean them all up and when he just got finished that selfie was taken.

The next page showing one of the best moment in their life. Their first child was born. "It's a boy!" Written on the board Branch was holding with Poppy beside him with a bundle of hair she had on her arms. Both of them smile widely of course, who wouldn't!

More pages he flipped most of them is about their child growing up. They named him Rosé. Sounds like a girl name but, you know how it means to Branch naming his son after his grandma.

He smiled with teary eyes

Rosé grew up indeed to be a very charming child!

The next picture is taken last year

Without him realized. More tears slipped down onto his cheeks. He sobs.

Like i said, the picture was taken last year. Their 50 golden years of anniversary party.

Both of them had repeated their wedding vows. He remembered she vowed that she'll love him till death do them apart as he promised her the same thing.

More tears fall down his cheek before someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

Branch wiped his tears immediately.

"It's okay dad, i miss her too"

With that, both man cried themselves all night mourning their beloved wife and mother that just left them right a month ago.


End file.
